thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone With Each Other (VLAW)
Alone With Each Other is the first episode of the Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse Webisodes series, affiliated with the main series, Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse, and the debut of the webisodes as a whole. Synopsis "Matt experiences the beginning days of the outbreak, meeting survivors along the way." Plot Read Here Cast Starring * Blake Anderson as Matthew Holt * Nolan North as Samuel Holt * Ana Gasteyer as Kara * Mark Barbolak as Raymond Kelly * Vegas J. Jenkins as Lonnie * Sumalee Montano as Ellen Sanda Also Starring * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katie Holt (Voice Only) * Andrew Chaikin as Antonio * Jamie Gray Hyder as Dolores * Julie Neil as Virginia Edwards * Lacey Chabert as Terri * Krystina Alabado as Veronica McClain * Josh Keaton as Kuron Shirogane * Brett Pels as Lily * Tommy Savas as Daniel * Asa Butterfield as Carson Taylor * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Hayes Co-Starring * J.S. Gilbert as Brendan Green * Nolan North as Iverson (No Lines) * Blake Michael as Curtis * Ray Chase as Jack * Max Kaufman as Colin Edwards * Jake Green as Mason Edwards (Zombified) * Jessica McKenna as Ellie * Geno Segers as Chris Uncredited * Renee Faia as Colleen Holt (Photograph) * Unknown as Agatha (Photograph and Voice Only) * Unknown as Bobcat (Voice Only) * N/A as Jess (No Lines) Ratings TBA Deaths SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * Brendan Green (Alive and Zombified) * Jack (Alive) * Antonio * Ellie * Jess * Mason Edwards (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Bobcat (Off-Screen) * Steve (Off-Screen) * Kelly (Off-Screen) * Agatha (Off-Screen) * Daniel (Alive) * Lonnie (Alive) * At least 10 million United States citizens * Numerous unnamed people Trivia SPOILERS BELOW!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Matthew Holt. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Samuel Holt. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Terri. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Alicia Hayes. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Carson Taylor. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Ellen Sanda. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Iverson. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Kuron Shirogane. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Veronica McClain. * First appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Curtis. * First (and last) appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Katie Holt. (Voice Only) * First (and last) appearance of Kara. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Dolores. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Lily. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Raymond Kelly. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Chris. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Virginia Edwards. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Colin Edwards. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance (in Webisode continuity) of Colleen Holt. (Photograph) * First (and last) appearance of Antonio. * First (and last) appearance of Brendan Green. * First (and last) appearance of Jack. * First (and last) appearance of Ellie. * First (and last) appearance of Jess. * First (and last) appearance of Lonnie. * First (and last) appearance of Mason Edwards. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Daniel. * First (and last) appearance of Agatha. (Photograph & Voice Only) * First (and last) appearance of Bobcat. (Voice Only) Category:Voltron: Legendary Apocalypse Category:VLA Webisodes